Reuben Forrest
This character is a part of the ''X-Men ''portal. Basic Info 'Name: '''Reuben Jonathan Forrest '''Nickname: '''Ben '''Codename: '''WIP '''Ability: '''Telekinesis, telepathy '''Age: '''17 Personality He leans more on the introverted side preferring smaller circle of friends although he is quite friendly making him have a lot of acquaintances but very few are close to him. Having grown with a simple life, he is down-to-earth and is contented of what he has. He is responsible and dependable when tasks are assigned to him although he prefers to work alone. Whenever he has to go with a group, as much as possible, he avoids being the leader and just does his best as a member. However, if he would be asked to lead, he wouldn't refuse knowing it could be an opportunity for him to prove what he is worth. History The idea of humans only able to use ten percent of their brain still remains a mystery to some scientists especially to Dr. Warren Daniels. Because of much curiosity if there is a way to increase that percentage, he naturally goes out and looks for a subject. Reuben Forrest, or commonly known as Ben, was an average student in class. There was nothing really special about his. He was completely normal. He used to work part-time in a coffee shop as a waiter but sometimes also a barista. Frustrated because of his project proposals to experiment about the human brain, Dr. Daniels decided to get his mind off work for a while and go to a coffee shop, which happened to be where Ben worked. Ben served the customers with much enthusiasm and was, indeed, a very responsible employee. Dr. Daniels found that certain individual to be interesting and thought he was perfect and so he secretly approached the boy to ask if he was willing to participate in a project which would probably ''help mankind. Ben found it to be a great idea especially when Dr. Daniels mentioned that it would help people although when he asked what project it was, Dr. Daniels did not give any specifications. Ben started to doubt the scientist and so he refused to participate. Dr. Daniels did not give up on attempting to make Reuben his subject and so he ordered for him to be taken away. Ben was about to go home that day when suddenly, he felt a pinch in his neck only to find out he's been injected by a medicine that would make him unconscious for the next several hours. He was then taken to Dr. Daniel's lab.Having the project proposal rejected many times, Dr. Daniels was forced to conduct the experiment secretly. The experiment went wrong. Dr Daniels accidentally altered Ben's DNA and other few components of his brain resulting to Ben becoming a mutate. In the middle of the experiment, Ben woke up and panicked making him struggle for freedom. While fighting for his life, his power was triggered making some of the equipment in the room float on air and then hit some of the scientists inside the laboratory. He became extremely dangerous and so he was feared although not yet granted the freedom. With this, he was able to, unknowingly, lift the scientists up with his mind and, of course, unable to control his ability yet, he accidentally dropped them and so the opportunity for him to escape came. He was able to go free however without the memories of his past. All he knew was his name and his age. Nothing more. With the journey to unravel his past, he traveled to places all alone and survived by stealing from other people. Until one time, a group of men did not seem pleased with what he did and they were ready to kill him. He was able to little by little learn to control his power but still unable to manage it completely resulting to accidentally injuring the men with heavy objects that he moved with his mind. Another mysterious man witnessed that and helped Ben. Right after all the action, he approached Ben. He introduced himself as Logan or the Wolverine and told Ben that he was a mutant, also had special abilities like him. Logan demonstrated his ability to prove Ben that what he was saying was true and to convince him that he was not a bad guy. Ben immediately gave his trust to Logan and he was taken to the haven for mutants and mutates, like Ben, as well. Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Next Generation X-Men CharactersCategory:Callan McAuliffeCategory:AliasKitCategory:Mutates